mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Nestor Carbonell
| birthplace = New York City, New York, U.S. | spouse = Shannon Kenny (2001–present) (2 children) | yearsactive = 1991–present | occupation = Actor }} Nestor Gastón CarbonellCUARTO GRUPO RAMIREZ DE ARELLANO - MENDOZANéstor Carbonell y Ramírez de Arellano GeneAll.net (born December 1, 1967) is an American actor, known for portraying Richard Alpert in ABC's drama Lost and Mayor Anthony Garcia in the film The Dark Knight. He is also known for his role on the sitcom Suddenly Susan. Early life Carbonell was born in New York City to Cuban parents of Spanish (Catalan) descent.No puedo esperar a poner las manos en el guión del último episodio de Perdidos} He was raised Catholic. His family moved to Caracas, Venezuela, where he attended The British School Caracas. Later on, he moved back to the United States, where he attended Deerfield Academy and went on to Harvard University in the late 1980s, graduating with a B.A. in English. His father is a business executive,Nestor Carbonell Biography (1967-) and is active in the Cuban community. Former professional baseball player Rafael Palmeiro is his cousin. Acting career Carbonell had recurring roles on Resurrection Blvd., The Tick, Strong Medicine, Kim Possible (as the voice of Señor Senior, Jr.), and Cold Case. He also guest-starred on Scrubs ("My Moment of Un-Truth"), House ("Cursed"), Day Break, and Monk. He also played the role of Luis Rivera on the show Suddenly Susan for four seasons. Carbonell played Richard Alpert for seven episodes in the third season of Lost, and the mysteries surrounding his ageless character were heavily discussed among the fan community. While producing the final episodes of the third season, Carbonell was cast in a starring role as Frank Duque on the new CBS series Cane. The writers modified their original story plan for the third season in anticipation for Carbonell's potential unavailability. Despite Carbonell's willingness to return to Lost, CBS president Nina Tassler ruled out another Lost guest appearance. Cane was canceled during the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike, freeing Carbonell from his contract with CBS. Lost showrunner Carlton Cuse said that Carbonell would reprise his role as Richard Alpert towards the end of the show's fourth season, as a result of Cane's cancellation. Carbonell made appearances in the episodes "Cabin Fever" and "There's No Place Like Home". Executive producer Carlton Cuse cited this as an unintended positive consequence of the strike. Carbonell appeared in nine episodes of Lost's fifth season.Actor Nestor Carbonell: I'm living a dream, Notiemail. Retrieved on November 27, 2008. He was part of the main cast of Lost for its final Season 6. In 2006 he appeared alongside Lost costar Matthew Fox as assassin Pasquale Acosta in the film Smokin' Aces. In 2008, he appeared as the mayor of Gotham City, in Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight, the sequel to the 2005 film Batman Begins.Dodd, Stacy (May 16, 2007). Eric Roberts and Nestor Carbonell. Variety His wife, Shannon Kenny, was previously involved in a Batman project, voicing the character Inque in the Batman Beyond TV series. In June 2010 it was announced that Carbonell would be joining the series Psych for at least several episodes playing Declan Rand, a criminal profiler. Personal life Carbonell and his wife, Shannon Kenny, met while both were working on the movie Attention Shoppers. He is a practising Roman Catholic. Carbonell's dark eyelashes have been the topic of discussion, but interviews with both Carbonell and the producers of Lost have made it clear they are not enhanced by any form of makeup. A short skit during the Lost panel at San Diego Comic-Con 2009 featured Carbonell allegedly applying eyeliner before throwing a Christian Bale-esque rant upon receiving the wrong color makeup from an assistant. In addition, in the Psych episode "Shawn 2.0", Shawn makes a comments about Nestor's character as having dark eyelashes. He is fluent in Spanish, a fact put to use in the sixth season episode of Lost, "Ab Aeterno", in which numerous scenes contain dialog mostly or solely in Spanish. Filmography References External links * *[http://www.nochelatina.com/interviews/archives/qa_sessions_the_dark_knights_nestor_carbonell.aspx Q&A Sessions: The Dark Knight's Nestor Carbonell] nocheLatina.com *Nestor Carbonell Unlimited - Unofficial Fansite for Nestor Carbonell Category:1967 births Category:Hispanic and Latino American actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Deerfield Academy alumni Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Living people Category:Actors from New York City Category:American entertainers of Cuban descent Category:American people of Catalan descent Category:American people of Spanish descent Category:American Roman Catholics bg:Нестор Карбонел ca:Nestor Carbonell da:Nestor Carbonell de:Nestor Carbonell es:Nestor Carbonell fa:نستر کاربونل fr:Nestor Carbonell it:Nestor Carbonell he:נסטור קרבונל lt:Nestor Carbonell hu:Nestor Carbonell nl:Nestor Carbonell ja:ネスター・カーボネル pl:Nestor Carbonell pt:Nestor Carbonell ro:Nestor Carbonell ru:Карбонелл, Нестор fi:Nestor Carbonell sv:Nestor Carbonell th:เนสเตอร์ คาร์โบเนลล์ tr:Nestor Carbonell